Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile (ベクター・ザ・クロコダイル, Bekutā za Kurokodairu?) is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and leader of the Chaotix detective team who debuted in the game Knuckles' Chaotix. Vector is a large strong anthropomorphic crocodile. Vector's trademark is a set of headphones which he always listens to, even during missions Role in Falica's Overact He was hypnotized with all their heroes During the first battle with the Titans, He and all the heroes were free from the curse was sealed in the Triforce of protection. Personality Vector is the head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency and will take almost any job so long as the pay is right, though he will not get involved with anything illegal. He has a rough demeanor, and at times he is even downright rude, but deep down he's actually quite a kind soul and has been known to occasionally do cases for free (such as finding children's lost toys). Abilities Like most Sonic characters, Vector can curl up into a ball (More so a wheel) to jump on enemies, in a move known as the "spin jump". He is also known to be quite powerful, as he was the power team member in Sonic Heroes. He has some super speed, as seen in Chaotix, although he isn't as fast as Sonic or Shadow or even Espio. Vector can also blow up bubblegum bubbles to slowly descend and is able to slam his body on the ground to cause massive damage. In Sonic Heroes, he can also hold and throw Espio and Charmy using his mouth, spit musical notes, breathe fire (seen also in Sonic X), fire exploding bubblegum, and can use his sharp teeth to bite through hard obstacles. He can also sing somewhat well, which he does during the Team Chaotix' Team Blast, "Chaotix Recital" though it could be argued that his singing is so bad that it destroyed the robots. He also was included in their theme "Team Chaotix", Specifically, in the line "The muscle is Vector, the comic collector, and he's sworn to fight for you." And in the Archie comics, Vector has shown that he can use his Walkman as a form of long-range attacks, usually stunning or knocking his opponents down. He can also use the Walkman to put out fires. Trivia *Vector's appearance has changed a lot since Knuckles Chaotix. In Chaotix, Vector was taller and much slimmer. In his new design, he is considerably broader, especially in the chest, and slightly shorter. *In Shadow the Hedgehog, Vector has a jump sound that's notably different from every other characters. This game has also made him famous for the line "Find the computer room!" *He is the oldest hero (other than Shadow) and the second tallest organic non-human Sonic character, behind Big the Cat. *Vector's arms were mis-colored dark green in the Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games' Gamescom Trailer. *Like all teams in Sonic Heroes, Team Chaotix fought other teams, but in both the fight against Team Rose and Team Dark, they misunderstood the other team's intentions and thought they were thieves. Eventually, the two teams find out they have no bad intention in the last story. *Vector's Knuckles Chaotix design looks similar to his Sonic 1 (beta) design. *Vector was the only Chaotix member to appear in Sonic Free Riders. *Vector is commonly mistaken as an alligator, possibly to his annoyance. *Vector's trademark is his headphones, which he has had with him in every game he's appeared in (even in the scrapped Sonic 1 sound test). *In the days of the Mega Drive, SEGA created a character called Vector Man. Coincidentally he is also green. *Vector was originally suposed to be in Sonic The Hedgehog in a band with sonic but this idea was scrapped and was he brought up later in Knuckles Chaotix with a small design difference. *Vector is the only playable character from Team Chaotix in Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games, but Espio and Charmy are referees for some events. *In Knuckles Chaotix, His headphones are connected to a cassette player. In newer games, his Headphones are Free-Wired and do not appear to be connected to anything. Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Men Category:Animals Category:Character Category:Non-human Category:Leader Category:Article stubs Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphism Category:Detective Category:Action Heroes/Heroines Category:Funniest Characters